dan_the_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The King's Guards
The''' King's Guards''' are the loyal enforcers of the King. Armed with various weaponry, armor, robots, and equipment, they will not tolerate protestors against the King’s rule. Role The King’s Guards are called upon whenever a threat appears to challenge the King’s rule, yet they portray themselves as peacekeepers for the kingdom. However, their penchant for violence and cruelty mars their reputation, instead showcasing themselves as brutal oppressors of the common folk. They are counted amongst the main antagonists of the official game, and have a tendency to beat up Villagers for sadistic pleasure whenever they can get away with it. In the Web Series The King’s Guards appear later in the series. First as friends, but later as antagonists when their true nature comes to light. Stage Five Members of the King’s Guards were first showcased in this stage being attacked by the Dragon. As several of them struggled to fend off the dangerous creature, they noticed Dan arrived to help them. Although he ended up being outmatched, he managed to buy the guards enough time to mount an effective counterattack. Having ambushed the Dragon - with its back turned - using automatic rifles, the guards forced it to flee. Then they held Dan up in a victorious pose and began to applaud his heroism. Later, Josie and the Waiter discovered several members of the King’s Guards in the sewer area; they were keeping guard over the Baby Dragon that powered the steam engine with its fire breath - which in turn powered the King’s Castle. Afterward, the Waiter revealed they were a part of the Resistance - acting as a double agent to gather intel for the group - and offered Josie a mask to make her an official member. Although she refused the mask, she decided to cooperate for the time being with the Ninja Rebels (who appeared in the sewers) and the Waiter - after she unsuccessfully attempted to get Dan’s help (who was too drunk to help). After a couple of explosives planted by the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance blew up a wall leading into the lair, many of the King’s Guards were overwhelmed by the Resistance along with Josie. However, the Dark Master arrived to provide backup to the guards. Although he managed to execute the Waiter, he was defeated by the now freed Baby Dragon. As a result, it escaped along with Josie and Dan; this caused power to be shutdown throughout the King’s Castle. Stage Seven Several members of the King’s Guards were seen once again in the sewers; they watched over the captured Villagers who ran on the treadmill to power the King’s Castle. While several guards watched nonchalantly - some even indulging themselves in sadism at the Villagers’s plight - one of the guards became troubled at the sight. He took a picture, which he sent to two Executives - notably the ones who were also uneasy about the project to re-power the kingdom. This ended up being crucial to warning the Villagers, the Resistance, and the Light Master that innocent people were being exploited under threat of death. The next day, the King’s Guards were summoned by the Chief Executive when the Villagers protested in front of the King’s Castle, fully aware of the inhumane peasant-powered treadmill. Although the initial guard given the order was surprised at the Chief Executive’s demand for lethal force to disperse the rioters, the guard obeyed the command, and issued the others to do likewise. Several members of the King’s Guards opened fire on the protesting Villagers; they fled for their lives while the guards gave chase. Stage Eight Dan and the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance - having made a truce - launched an attack on the King’s Guards who watched over the entrance to the King’s Castle. Although they put up a rough fight, they were no match for the combined forces of Dan; the Geezers; and the Ninja Rebels. Having been defeated, the group managed to enter the kingdom where they fought off more guards. Meanwhile, in the sewers of the King’s Castle, one of the Villagers who ran on the treadmill became too exhausted to continue, and died by being impaled on spikes at the end of the treadmill. As one of the King’s Guards laughed at the sight, the one who previously warned the two Executives of the inhumane conditions closed his eyes. Unwilling to let the carnage continue, he strangled his fellow guard while yelling at Josie to shut down the machine. As she struggled to outpace the treadmill, she went unnoticed by the guard at the ground level until it was too late to stop her; she kicked the guard unconscious. Once she flipped a nearby lever, the machine stopped; this saved the Villager’s lives (for a short moment), although the guard who defected was gone. Later, as Josie ran from Dan and the Geezers (terrified that Dan had somehow come back from the dead), the King’s Guard who defected found her. He convinced her to hide with him in a nearby room while the fighting raged on, but to his misfortune the two of them were discovered by a Ninja Rebel of the Resistance. Although Josie protested that the guard had saved her, the Ninja Rebel seemed unconvinced - or simply didn’t care - and King Resistance showed up, ready to shoot the guard. In the end, despite the Hat Geezer showing up to also protest the execution, King Resistance used his personal handgun to execute both the Hat Geezer and the guard, much to the shock of Josie and the Bald Geezer. The fighting continued to rampage; the remainder of the King’s Guards held a final stand on the balcony of the King’s Castle against the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance. In the end, none of them survived, but were resurrected due to a reset after the Castle collapsed. However, Dan - due to the Player having not learned their lesson - once again sided with the Resistance, and clashed anew with the King’s Guards at the entrance of the King’s Castle. In the Game There aren’t too many differences between the official game and the web series variants of Stage Eight in regards to the King’s Guards. A noticeable one is the guard who defected in the web series doesn’t do so in the game, and is seen wearing a helmet in this instance. Otherwise, they were just as cruel in the game as they were in the web series. Trivia * To date, only one of the King’s Guards became a hero so far in the series, choosing to save Josie and the Villagers from the peasant-powered treadmill which they were forced to run on - or be executed by a spike pit near the end of it. Category:Characters